


Dingin sih, tapi hangat.....

by annoname



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname
Summary: Hanya pasangan AoKaga dan bagaimana cara mereka melewati musim dingin
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dingin sih, tapi hangat.....

"Daiki!" Kagami menendang Aomine yang sedang rebahan di sofa sambil membaca majalah kesayangannya. Ya mbak Mai-chan lah, siapa lagi emangnya. (Baru mulai udh ditendang gak tuh)

"Apaan sih?" tanya Aomine kesal karena halunya diganggu.

"Tadi katanya mau pake kotatsu, bantuin sini!" omel Kagami sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Kagami juga ingin cepat-cepat memakai kotatsu karena salju turun lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi sayang pacar pemalasnya hanya bisa menyuruh tapi tidak mau membantu padahal Kagami kerepotan. Gimana gak repot, nyiapin kotatsu sambil masak.

Aomine ber-'hm' ria dan berjalan ke arah Kagami.

_Cup_

"Jangan marah mulu, cepet tua loh." Ejek Aomine sambil smirk dan menata kotatsu yang akan dipakai. "AHOMINE!" teriak Kagami kaget sambil memukul lengan Aomine. Gak kenceng, pelan kok. Lagian Kagami bukan marah, tapi lagi mode Tsundere:))

Setelah kotatsu selesai, pasangan satu ini langsung duduk berhadapan dan menghangatkan diri.

 _Ahhh enak....._  
Pikir Kagami dan Aomine.

"Ah lupa." gumam Kagami sembari berjalan ke ke arah dapur. Aomine hanya memperhatikan Kagami dengan wajah malas.

"Daiki, tolong mejanya dikasih tatakan!" teriak Kagami dari dapur. Aomine mengulurkan tangannya ke arah lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan yang kemudian diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja.

Kagami datang bersama dengan mangkuk besar hotpot. Aomine bisa melihat asap yang masih mengepul di atas hotpot itu.

"Wah!Kapan bikinnya?" Tanya Aomine bingung, tetapi didalamnya ia senang.

Kagami berkacak pinggang. "Yang kerjaannya cuma rebahan, porsinya dikurangin!" Titah Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki berambut merah gelap itu kembali lagi ke dapur bermaksud untuk mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit. Setidaknya itulah yang Kagami pikirkan sampai ia merasakan ada tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan sesuatu mendarat di bahu kanannya.

"Arigatou, Taiga."gumam Aomine sambil sesekali mencium bahu Kagami.

_Tumben nih anak gak mesum, biasanya main grepe._

"Iya iya. Nih bawain." Kagami meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpit ke tangan Aomine dan mengambil botol berisi air dingin di kulkas.

Mereka pun menikmati hotpot yang masih panas sambil mengobrol atau hanya sekedar memandangi salju yang turun perlahan.

Aomine meletakkan mangkuknya dan menatap Kagami dengan intens, "Abis ini kita wap-wap yuk.".

"Bego!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
